


Remember

by beebee2001



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001
Summary: 也是开服前写的忘扔上来了
Kudos: 4





	Remember

“…….我有东西想给你，哥哥。”

“是什么呢？对一彩来说还真是少见啊。”

“我也说不清楚，只是看到的时候就想拿来给哥哥看。能收下吗？”

“嗯，当然。可爱的一彩给的东西，不论是什么，哥哥都会珍藏起来。”

“藏起来会坏掉啊。”

抚摸着柔软而又小小的脑袋，燐音垂下双眉无奈地笑了出来，弟弟还是老样子不怎么听得懂这边所说的话语。平时总是没什么表情的脸颊上此刻竟然染上微微红晕，还沾着泥土与冰渣的冻得通红的小小双手从背后拿出，低着头慢慢举起几株不知道那里挖来的野花。

是福寿草吗，自古以来便是象征吉祥的花朵呢。全力绽放的金黄色花瓣异常炫目，花瓣上亦带着些许冰渣刚融化的水珠，正似一彩手上正在融化的冰渣，令人怜爱不已。

处于北方的家乡在现在这个季节正万里冰封着，一彩一定是花了非常大的力气才找到了这么几朵花吧。燐音一边接过花朵凑近鼻子闻着一边闭上眼睛，很快又睁开双眼让一彩先拿着花朵，然后用自己的双手在两侧包裹住了一彩红通通而又冰凉的小手。

“哥哥不喜欢吗？”

“不，最喜欢了哦～，我们找个地方偷偷地种起来吧。”

“能不能找盆子种着放在家里呢？”

“这可能有点难哦，被父亲发现又会以为我在教坏你什么事呢。”

“因为哥哥总是打破族里的规矩啊。”

燐音并没有回答，只是依然微笑着包裹住一彩渐渐变得不那么冰凉的双手，视线渐渐移向窗外。

————————————————————————————————————

“一彩，我接下来要离开家乡去城市。”

“如果每次来追捕我的人回到家乡能给家乡带来新的刺激。”

“那里拥有着在家乡度过百年以上份量的幸福。”

…….

…….

…….

“我也不知道，但真的总是在担心哥哥啊，无论何时都是。”

“那么一彩，你会不会也…….”

“……？”

“不，没什么。就这样吧，也许，我只是说或许，我们以后不会再相见了吧。”

“怎样都要离开吗……？”

“把这个当作回礼给你吧。”

“这是什么？”

“是梅花空木哦，或许你应该不会记得吧。虽然它的花期非常短暂，只有4—5天的程度。但希望通过这个香味，你能……不，算了。”

一彩面无表情的脸上多了一种隐隐的名为忧愁的情绪。微微有些皱起的眉头，似乎在宣告着主人并不怎么开心的心情。盯着燐音伸过来的双手，一彩许久才抬起头。

“不需要，我想要的并不是它。”

“……..。”

“是吗……也是呢。”燐音转身将纯白的花朵暂时放在了一边的地板上，留恋地盯了一会儿之后，便向着窗口走去，在一彩还在发呆的时候，燐音迅速回头对一彩笑了笑之后，便从窗口跳了出去。等到一彩追到窗边的时候，窗外只剩下了一片静寂，连痕迹都没有留下。只留下了放在地板上的孤零零的花朵。

“因为这些花并不能代替哥哥啊。”一彩呆呆地望着窗外日常的故乡景色，心中有种说不清的孤寂感，小小的手抚摸上剧烈跳动的胸脯，明明什么伤口都没有，外出狩猎的时候也没有受伤，为何此刻胸口会如此不适呢，就好像有什么堵着一样。因为过于难受而大声叫喊了起来，然而就算喊到声嘶力竭，状况也依然没有好转。到底是为什么呢，一彩有些失神地走到了燐音放下的花前，过了许久才呆呆地盘腿坐下来拿起了白色的小小的花朵。是叫梅花空木吗，有着清淡的香味呢，与哥哥平时身上总是闻到的好闻的味道很像。

“我无论何时都不想放手，但连那句话都没能说出口…..就算一个人，也不要迷茫，小小的可爱的一彩。”

——如果你也能来追上我的踪迹

从那个狭窄的家乡离开一路狂奔，燐音终于气喘吁吁地停了下来，精神恍惚地站在小山坡上眺望着已经成为过去的远处熟悉的环境。心中莫名泛起一阵阵涟漪，脑海中尽是再也不会回来的故乡以及被狠心留在了家乡的弟弟。全身长久以来充斥着的憋屈，郁闷与痛苦，交织着喜悦，空虚与冲动无法言语地在体内横冲直撞。筋疲力尽大汗淋漓的还只是个孩子的少年慢慢地蹲下，紧紧环抱住了双膝。明明都已经做好了准备工作，也已经自说自话地去了好几次城市。然而一旦真正摆脱了家乡，满脸稚气的少年依然难以忍住未知的恐惧与不安而不断发抖了起来。也不知过了多久才重新颤颤巍巍站了起来。明明也还只是个孩子，燐音抹去了不争气流下的泪水，举起的双手虽然刚开始还有些犹豫，最后还是毅然决然扯掉了常年绑在头上的头巾，将已经穿习惯的长袍仍在一边，套上早已准备好的城市里的装束，从口袋中摸出在城市里捡到的打火机，将头巾与长袍聚在一起，毫不犹豫地点燃。风平浪静的天气使得衣装迅速燃烧了起来，突然升温的空气照红了轮廓依然稚嫩的脸庞，烘干了先前抹去的泪水的痕迹。

虽然不断失去，虽然百般费解，虽然受尽排挤，就算无法实现，也依然拼命挣扎。

我和你的双手中尽管空无一物，但我相信，彼此的小小的双手依然能够紧紧相牵吧。

————————————————————————————————————

“从今天开始和你断绝关系。”

“你自由了，从今往后是一个自由的人了。”

“抱歉啊，我是个只能给你这么一点点自由的没用的哥哥。”

…….

…….

…….

那个熟悉而又陌生的哥哥用着记忆中依然清晰的困惑表情笑着，双眉垂下，眯着眼睛。

“…….一彩，我有东西想给你。”

“…….”由于过于突然，一彩一时无法说出任何能够表明心情的话语，只能惊悚地睁大着眼睛看着燐音。

“虽然只是正好这边的花坛里有，不过这时候还真能继续绽放着呢。”

“看起来你并不知道这是什么花，是银莲花哦，给你。”

燐音双手拿着刚从花坛旁边捡起来的滚落下来的花朵，犹豫了一会儿之后依然用着爽朗的笑脸看着一彩。

“不需要啊，……我想要的并不是它。”

“啊哈哈，你还是老样子。”燐音走到了一旁把花先放在了一旁的花坛中，然后环顾了下四周，渐渐的从远处传来了嘈杂的声音。燐音回到了一彩跟前，只是久久地盯着眼前已经许久没有认真端详过的弟弟。

“已经长得这么大了啊，五官也挺立了不少呢，已经不再是那个小小的一彩了吗。”

“哥哥……”一彩好不容易一定程度上整理好了思路，正要开口的时候却被燐音突如其来的紧紧拥抱打断。

“抱歉啊，抱歉啊，抱歉……”燐音毛茸茸的脑袋搁在一彩肩膀上，只是一个劲地在耳旁低语着道歉之语。

“哥哥明明没有任何需要道歉的。”

“……抱歉。”

最后看到的还是那副困扰的似乎快要哭出来一样的表情，以及明明想要去触碰却晚了一步的自己那僵在身前的右手。

又像小时候离别的时候那样，在最后一声沙哑的道歉声之后，燐音头也不回地又迅速逃开了。或许是不想让追踪的人群赶来这里发现一彩的存在吧，如果被迁怒的话，会连弟弟也遭殃。虽然不觉得以弟弟的身手会输给这些普通人，但正因为这样才更加不能牵扯上。

燐音虽然有些想回头重新再看一眼，但现状实在是不允许。既然自己的未来已经被套上了枷锁，至少要破坏一直套着枷锁的囚禁住弟弟的囚笼。曾经体验过自由的滋味，谁又想再次回归到黑暗之中呢。至少弟弟的未来，要像他的名字一样，只染上独特的一种色彩就够了，不需要自己这种肮脏之人的浑浊颜色去打扰，这样就足够了。

虽然在故乡的时候族里的人都说次子起这样的名字会带来不幸，但已经是那般不幸的故乡了，也就已经不需要再害怕什么。母亲大人原本想给一彩起的名字实在是过于拘泥出身，所以燐音才不顾反对给一彩起了这种在他人看来自说自话的名字。不幸的只有自己就足够了，一彩的未来是无限宽阔的，不能被束缚在狭小而又落后的故乡中。

虽然不断失去，虽然无法理解，虽然受尽排挤，虽然无法实现，也依然拼命挣扎。

我的双手中已经空无一物，就算不想放手，彼此的小小双手也已经无法再次牵起。

————————————————————————————————————

在那座箱庭里的每一天都像是梦一般的奇幻物语，甚至时间漫长到让人恍惚到底一切是否真实发生过。

回到故乡之后，有一部分人难以相信那个一彩大人竟然会迷失在花花绿绿的城市中，本来有攻击派建议燐音派出人手去搜索，但全被燐音驳回。既然故乡已经回归了自己这个强大的君主，一彩的事情就全部忘记吧，把他当作不曾存在过来对待就行。族人们也很快接受了燐音的建议。

虽然之后的日子里族人们也时常会在会议的时候提起并表示怀疑，因为守护故乡边境的士兵们上报近期已经遭受一彩攻击很多次，似乎是单枪匹马想要闯进来，却难以匹敌几十人围成的人墙从而被击退多次。虽然燐音以已经断绝了关系，并非族人必诛之为由来让士兵们加强巡逻，但依然私下偷偷叮嘱士兵长不要对一彩造成伤害。久而久之，岁月一天天流逝。也不知这种攻击持续了多久，十天？半个月？还是半年呢？故乡的每一天都非常无趣，不变的风景，不变的每一个面孔，没有任何刺激，人虽活着，保持着身体机能，却像死了一样。

一彩想要闯进故乡的每一个日夜，燐音都未曾现身过，只是从士兵长那里听到过一些现场描述而已。

被几十人围着，一彩一开始还忍着在以家乡语言说服着士兵们，渐渐的因为没有任何人理睬而发怒开始动手，却依然不敌几十个武装人员而败下。日复一日这么重复着，就算最后体力不支倒下或是衣衫褴褛，依然没有放弃，到后面连大声呼喊着燐音名字的声音都沙哑到再也无法吐出哥哥二字的发音。有一天晚上一彩再次倒下，士兵长吩咐其他人离开回到防守的岗位后，叹了口气蹲在了一彩身旁递上了水。也许是士兵长已经上了一定的年纪，所以家乡的语言中一彩也只听懂了一半，尽管只有一半，也让一彩再也无法支撑起身体继续战斗。

“燐音大人听从前任君主的吩咐，已经成家立业并育有下任君主了。你也是时候放弃了吧。”

“哥哥…….”

就像失去了什么重要的东西一样瞬间失去光彩的双眸，士兵长只是看着一彩渐渐趴下一动不动，便又叹了口气摸了摸一彩的脑袋后迈着沉重的步伐离开了。毕竟是亲眼看着长大的两个孩子，竟然走到了今天这个地步。

士兵长叙述途中的时候，燐音就已经转过身去面对着墙壁了。房间里的气氛也变得沉寂了起来，士兵长也停下了描述，低头鞠躬过后默默地离开了。印象中总是坚强并带着笑容的那个孩子，在长大成为带领一族的君主之后，竟然也会有一天因为弟弟的事情而不断颤抖着肩膀，尽管是遵从吩咐撒谎，却也确实不想看到这种结果。但就让他在早已成年之后的今天代替小时候那个在家乡的时候从来没能也没法哭出来的孩子尽情哭一场吧。

今天过后，也许缘分就真的断了。

自那以后，一彩便再也没有来过故乡，故乡也重新恢复到了一直以来的无聊而又平稳的日子。每当燐音站在窗口的时候，总会出神地望着远处。就像小时候第一次收到那束花的时候一样，就像同样回礼以花束的那一天一样，想要追求自由，却也永远无法自由。

心灵上的自由早已由自己亲手断送，事到如今也无法再反悔说些什么。

没过几年，曾经治好了重病的父亲又快到了天命，这几年总是屡屡催促燐音尽快接受族里安排好的婚姻，去为故乡诞下新的君主而努力。而燐音总是各种推脱，也就一路拖过了好几年，父亲也一定程度上能够察觉到燐音的心事，见逼婚并没有效果，便也作罢。虽然很想让直系血脉担任君主，但这种情况下也只能另立自己的侄子为下任君主了。不过为了给族里做出榜样，在族里大庆新任君主确定之日，燐音便被送进了座敷牢，越是地位高的人才越不能打破族里的规矩，不然家族不会延续到今天。

小侄子天真活泼特别爱粘着燐音，听说君主是在城里生活多年之后归乡的，便总是在政务闲暇之余去缠着燐音想要听一些故事。燐音也没办法，只能时不时抱着还小的小侄子回忆起多年前那开心的每一天，那闪闪发光而又夺目的每一个日夜，每一分每一秒。

在被关进座敷牢之后，小侄子也依然时不时以下任君主的权利来探视燐音，依然粘着燐音想要听更多故事。燐音本以为经过岁月流失已经使得大部分记忆都被忘却，没想到只是一直隐藏在内心深处罢了，只要一个导火线，就能立刻重新燃烧起热情。实在忍不住的时候，燐音会暂时结束今天的面接时间找借口说自己要休息了。在确认小侄子离开之后，就再也无法控制地歌唱起来。昏暗而又狭窄潮湿的静寂的地下牢笼并没有那些个宽敞的舞台那么明亮，却依然能够奏响歌声，依然能够奏响只属于自己的混沌的合奏曲。

最近看守牢房的士兵们之间总是流传着两个传言，上任君主已经失去心灵发疯了。一天的时间里十有八九都在唱着不知所云的歌曲，既不是故乡的语言，也没有故乡传承歌曲的调调。未知的旋律非常让人毛骨悚然，虽然时间久了习惯了之后会觉得有些好听。 另一个传言是现任君主最近也时不时失踪，最后又是在城里被发现。是不是受到了上任君主的诅咒，现任君主才会变成这样呢？

渐渐变得棱角分明了起来却依然有着稚嫩脸庞的现任君主最近也因为时常出逃而被关进座敷牢几天作为惩罚。而每当这时候，侄子都会趁着士兵们睡着的时候从衣服中掏出早已藏好的杂志拿给燐音看，兴奋地小声冲着燐音诉说曾经在燐音这里听到的一切在城市里是现实。

燐音每当这时也只能笑着揉揉侄子的脑袋，然后一起看起杂志。记得上次带来的杂志上的特辑还是fine的新专辑采访，如果没记错的话确实是starpro事务所吧，不知道这次轮到谁了呢。 就在带着疑问翻阅的时候，跃然纸上的一抹鲜艳的红色瞬间夺去了燐音的全部注意与世界中的全部声音。还是那副没有改变的稚嫩面容，睁得大大的天蓝色的澄净双眼，虽然依然张大了嘴笑着，但不知是否是错觉，那双眼中有着曾经从未见过的疲惫。燐音只是觉得内心逐渐升腾起早在很久以前就扼杀在心底的感情，变得痛楚起来从而捂紧了胸口。甚至连小侄子察觉到情况不对之后一声声的呼唤都没有听到，直到最后被一巴掌扇回现实。虽然也没多用力，导致看守的士兵依然死睡着。

小侄子看着出了一身冷汗的燐音，也做不到任何事情。只能说起了在城市里听到的情报，似乎ALKALOID现在已经是非常红火的偶像团体之一了，前阵子还在各处开着巡回演唱会，似乎下一个站点是…..。燐音虽然听着，但也只是沉默着。杂志上所浏览到的文字紧紧吸引着燐音的视线，那是ALKALOID最新专辑的采访，专辑里包括了新的两首单曲以及成员四个人的solo曲。而一彩的采访内容那里谈的是对solo曲的感想，似乎solo曲的歌词是一彩自己作词的，因为主题是要求表现出自己至今为止的心历路程，虽然拜托了有名的作词人，但一彩依然觉得哪里不对劲，最后只能亲自创作，然后第一次的作词竟然受到了专业作词人的称赞。

——…….我有东西想给你，哥哥

“是呢，我有个礼物一直想给一个给了我很多很多重要东西的人，虽然他还在我身边的时候我一次都没能回礼过，现在也已经迟了吧，所以只能通过歌声来传达自己的心情。…..现在也只有歌声能将我的心情带给他了。”

——不顾反对给一彩起了这种在他人看来自说自话的名字。至少弟弟的未来，要像他的名字一样，只染上独特的色彩就够了

“歌曲的主旨吗？是呢，为了能让自己的色彩值得夸耀，去自由地增添颜色吧。用这双手为这模糊不清的世界点缀上五彩斑斓吧。尽管现在手中空无一物，但这小小的双手，一定也能在明天为某人带去笑容。”

——一彩的未来是无限宽阔的

“最中意的歌词吗，是接近结尾的那几句吧，『虽然不断失去，虽然百般费解，虽然受尽排挤，虽然无法实现，也依然拼命挣扎。我和你的双手中尽管空无一物，但我相信，彼此的小小的双手依然能够紧紧相牵吧』。”

等到意识到的时候，再也无法控制住的泪水已经一滴滴垂落在了杂志上。

“啊，抱歉，这是你好不容易弄来的书吧。”

小侄子只是摇了摇头，便转过身去，很快就传来了呼噜声。虽然燐音很清楚侄子只是为了让自己能够不那么尴尬而选择了装睡。

像彻底决定离开家乡的那一天的那时候一样心绪杂乱地擦干了眼泪，燐音也躺了下来，却无法睡着，满脑子全是一彩的杂志图以及那一段段采访，本以为擦干的眼泪又不争气地流出，源源不断地从眼旁滑落至冰冷的草铺上。燐音也不是很清楚到底是从什么时候开始变得这么软弱这么爱哭的，也许是在回到故乡的那一天开始，过去那个放浪不羁的天城燐音就已经死去了吧。在轮回的尽头看到的，从轮回的尽头回来的，是这样一个没用而又被岁月磨平了棱角的，曾经死过一次，并且灵魂已经破破烂烂的哪里都能看到的脆弱的大人。

燐音依稀记得被一彩在花坛找到的时候，在最后说过自己也还是个分不清左右的人生初学者，而现在又何曾不是，在家乡浪费了好几年的人生，也并不能觉悟出什么新的人生经验，只有行尸走肉以及死寂的每一天。

昨晚不知是何时入睡的，等到清醒的时候面前已经站着好几个士兵。小侄子站在最前面扔给了燐音一个包袱，便示意士兵们扶燐音出去。许久未见的阳光刺痛了燐音的双眼，不见天日的日子之中，家乡依然没有任何变化。就在燐音还在环顾四周的时候，突然聚集起来了很多士兵排排站齐，过了一会儿乡亲们也渐渐聚集了过来。过了一会儿侄子便开始在大家面前发言。说着什么，从今天开始，以君主的权限，将天城燐音，上任君主驱逐出境。

被关在昏暗的座敷牢多日也没怎么好好摄取食物的燐音此时脑子都没有运转过来，而士兵们的速度又很快，扛着燐音和早已给打包收拾好的为数不多的行李就朝着故乡的边境前进。燐音就算想跳下来问个究竟也没有能够支撑的体力，只能任由着队伍前进。虽然对故乡并没有什么留恋，但被驱逐出境之后，又该去往何处呢？ 一边低头思考着一边翻着收拾好的行李，燐音发现不知何时身上的长袍里已经隔着打底服装被套上了不知哪里来的城市里面的衣服。燐音笑了笑，似曾相识地回头最后看了一眼又逐渐远去的故乡以及在远处挥着手的小侄子。虽然行李里没有放上任何城市里用得到的钱之类的东西，但凭借自己赌博的运气和本事也不至于被饿死吧。

在被运至边境之后，燐音便被关在了门外。从今往后，是真的再也不会回到这里了吧。燐音一路慢慢走到了当初那个小山坡上，还是那个熟悉的流程，扯掉了头巾，脱下了外套，但这回并没有直接焚烧掉，而是整齐地折叠好放进了背包中，然后头也不回地朝着外界重新迈出了步伐。

照着最新杂志上的访谈来看，一彩他们的巡回演唱会最后一站是回到ES大楼这个大本营去为最后一场演唱会画上句号。燐音没想到经过这么多年那座大楼竟然能够依然存在，不过这也说明偶像们都走在正确的道路上吧，虽然『正确』这个单词似乎是那个傻弟弟最喜欢说的词语，自己也在不知不觉间被传染了吗。然而事到如今也并没有什么资格去评论这个大楼。

凭着记忆和行李里放好的最新交通线路图，燐音一路换乘着交通工具，最后终于又回到了这片偶像王国的土地上。城市确实非常厉害，只是几年不见而已，就发生了很大的变化。曾经矮矮的住宅区以及快要废弃的公园之类，已经统统建起了高楼大厦，变得更加钢筋水泥起来，和只要往窗外望去就能一览无遗的故乡完全相反。仿佛在做梦，或是说穿越了一样，昨天还在故乡，现在却已站在了琳琅满目的科技之中。先前辗转过的电车上也都张贴着眼熟的偶像们的海报，街上也时不时穿梭着偶像的广告车，真的就像构建起了偶像的千年王国。

一边陷入沉思一边漫无目的前行着的燐音身边突然擦过一块巨大的电子屏幕，熟悉的鲜艳发色的小子以及硕大的纯蓝双目出现在眼前紧紧盯着自己，就像被肉食动物捕食的前一秒一样，浑身都无法移动，燐音呆呆地望着大屏幕上的宣传广告发呆了起来，似乎是在宣传个人solo曲，这次的广告只有一彩一个人，在重复播放着，所以那双眼睛一次又一次地出现在眼前。燐音不知为何下意识地拉起了卫衣的帽子并低下了头。回想起了杂志上曾经看到的对solo曲的采访，燐音有些无法正视起这双单纯的眼睛。

“明明双手中空无一物的我主动松开了手……”低语着什么，燐音又重新迈步。原先激动的在心里打算好了第一时间去见一彩的心情渐渐变得退缩了起来，燐音改变了方向朝着其他地方前进。虽然已经不再组队，但原先的那三个队友看上去依然过得不错，都在做着自己喜欢的事情而生活着。曾经因为自己所做出的那些事情，或多或少也让他们受到了影响，所以就算是多年后的现在，燐音也依然没有脸面去见他们。只要还能在街头巷角的杂志上看到有关他们的消息就已足够。事到如今，也已经没有资格去出现在他们面前了。

离开了书店之后，燐音突然放空了起来，双脚也突然无法挪动起来，为了不打扰到别人，暂时退到了书店旁边的石板凳上坐着，似乎人生突然变得空虚了起来。已经确认过了曾经的队友们的现状，又不会再回到故乡，心爱的弟弟暂时也不敢去见面，那现在到底要去往何处呢？燐音只能呆呆地坐着，过了一阵子已到傍晚，也许是思考了太多东西所以燐音才发现已经饿了，虽然很想去吃点什么，但现在并没有心情去动脑子赚点钱。脑海中一瞬间闪过街头卖艺的想法，但很快又被排除，就和没有资格出现在队友面前一样。现在的自己也没有任何资格能够通过唱曾经队里一起出的歌曲赚一定的钱来填抱肚子。索性想点其他的事情吧，还有什么是自己能做的。

在短暂的停留之后，燐音重新站了起来，按照原路线返回了车站，并花掉了身上最后的一些钱买了去往各处的车票重新踏上了旅程。

这座城市这一次会召开『Trickstar』的演唱会，那座城市下一次会召开『Eden』的演唱会，另一座城市下下次会召开『Knights』的演唱会，那一座城市下次…….一个个确认完之后，燐音在一座座城市中辗转着，也并没有多余的钱去抢到票，每回只能坐在场馆之外听着热闹的仅属于自已一个人的演唱会，每当感受着演唱会现场的时候，就像被关在座敷牢的那个时候一样，身体内心深处总会涌起一股冲动，但每次都被燐音压制了下去，并在演唱会最后安可的时候早早离开会场。曾经只有那么一次，实在无法控制住而到了空无一人的场馆之外的隐蔽处发泄着高声唱起了为数不多的曾经的『Crazy：B』的歌曲，却不小心被提前出场赶电车的观众发现，燐音只能立刻逃开，并在内心深处发誓下次再也不会这么做了。但是SNS上依然传起了一小波充满着震惊与猜忌的传闻，曾经搞乱了ES大楼和大多数偶像，闹得偶像界鸡犬不宁的那个偶像史上最恶最坏的天城燐音回归了之类的。 虽然一直秉持着看这种信息太多心会坏掉的想法，但燐音闲暇之余还是浏览了一些传闻，不过也只能一笑了之，都事到如今了，一个已经三十左右的大叔还能做出什么呢。

直到最后，除了ALKALOID之外，所有当初耳闻的队伍的演唱会都去拜访了一次之后，燐音又开始为下一站前往何方开始烦恼了起来。不过在最后还是决定再回到一次那块熟悉的土地上看看，最初也是最后的ES大楼的诞生处，对自己来说是启程也是坠毁的地方。

还是那个熟悉的大屏幕，燐音这次没有选择继续往高楼大厦越来越多，人流和车子也越来越多的中心区域靠近，而是搭乘电车去了远处的郊区。虽然一直以来都非常讨厌家乡，但上了年纪之后，觉得一眼望去就能看到头的乡村风情也不错。这里跟家乡一样有着一块小山坡，燐音第一次看到之后便有些中意从而停留了下来。触景生情，总会回想起很久很久以前焚烧掉衣服去寻找自由的那一天，以及收拾起衣服被推到自由面前再也无法回去的那一天，这一切说来还真是可笑。

“哥…哥…，是哥哥吗？”就在燐音还在望着远处发呆的时候，突然被一双强而有力的双臂紧紧抱入怀中。

“……喂喂喂，为什么弟弟君会在这里啊？这里可是乡下啊，大明星为什么会跑来这种地方。”

“真的是….哥哥！这次真的，真的再也不会让你逃跑了……！”

抱着燐音的双臂似乎颤抖了起来，一滴滴温热的液体滴落在了脖子上，滑向了背部，很快就浸湿了一小片衣服。

“我…..回来了。”

“欢迎回来！”

也不知过了多久在背后撒着娇抱着不肯松手的一彩才终于放开了死命固定住燐音身体的双手，虽然燐音也被箍得无法喘气而不舒服，但心理上也能理解一彩的情绪。

“弟弟君看上去精神不怎么好呢，发生什么事了吗？”

“……不，没有哦，没什么事，只是见到哥哥太高兴了而已。”

“是吗？”

“是哦，…..不过也可能是最近工作太忙而没有睡好吧，不过完全不要紧的，我一直以来身体都很强壮，这是哥哥也知道的吧。”

“没事就好，所以你为什么在这里？”

“哥哥肚子饿了吗？有什么想吃的吗？”

燐音狐疑地看着一彩，还是第一次碰到耿直的一彩巧妙地回避开了自己岔开了话题，不过也是理所当然吧，这么多年过去了，一彩也已经不是当初那个小小的一彩了吧。虽然在自己心中那个小小又可爱的模样也许永远都不会消失。

“嗯～，是啊，饿了，但是哥哥身上一分钱都没有，虽然这是常态啦，啊哈哈。”

“那我请客吧！我现在已经有很多零花钱了哦！”

“厉害厉害，弟弟君这么优秀总是能让人引以为荣呢。”

“我有个问题想要问哥哥。”

“说吧，都这么多年了，肯定有很多想问的事情吧？”

“哥哥现在的孩子多大了？”

“…….噗！”燐音一下子喷了出来，不过冷静下来仔细想想确实当初是自己指示士兵长这么去对一彩撒谎的。

“……没有啦。”

“？”

“并没有孩子啦，还是一个黄金单身汉。…..抱歉啊一彩，全都是为了你而说得谎言，虽然事到如今说是为了你，也只会让你觉得恶心吧。抱歉啊，因为你看，我是这样一个没用的哥哥。”

“唔…..！？”燐音刚笑眯眯地回过头，就冷不防地被一口亲了上来。

一彩闭着双眼，用双手固定住燐音的下颚与后脑勺，忘情地亲吻了起来，并没那么有余裕的样子，连一点缓冲的时间也不给。燐音一瞬间大脑也空白了起来，虽说多年未见，但这也太过热情了吧？ 况且这亲吻的方法来看似乎并不是普通的兄弟之间的重逢之吻。

燐音很想推开一彩，但伸出的双手又退缩了回来，心情上的混乱阻碍了身体的行动能力。使得燐音只能被一彩一点点侵蚀着。先前两人还只是紧紧贴着嘴唇而已，渐渐得一彩开始探索起了侵入的方法。而燐音可能也因为心理上的问题并没有放松，一彩只能暂时放弃。

双唇贴近又分开之后，一彩看到的只是移开了视线并且脸上微微染上了红晕的哥哥的脸庞。双眉紧皱着不知在闹什么别扭，虽然如果是多年前的话，按照哥哥的武力值自己没有任何胜算。但经过这么多年，一彩觉得自己已经成长并磨练了很多，身形和肌肉的结实程度搞不好也已经比得上哥哥了。如果哥哥真的不愿意的话，明明只要把自己推开就行了，所以一彩得出了结论。

双方对峙着，过了很久燐音才开口说了起来。

“已经是大明星的弟弟君在这种荒郊野外做这种事真的不要紧吗？偶像可是不知道什么时候都会有无数双眼睛在盯着呢，说不定明天就会上头条哦。…..你哥我已经是这副样子了，也已经这个岁数了所以没有任何可以害怕的了，但你不一样，你的未来…..”

“又要说，你的未来是无限宽广的，我羡慕你吗？”

“……弟弟君你是不是变得有些不一样了，那个可爱的弟弟去哪儿了？”

“我现在不可爱吗？”

“…..可爱。但是。”燐音本来就有些紊乱的思绪变得更加混乱了起来，似乎在城市摸爬滚打了多年之后，那个一彩真的变得有些不一样了。

“曾经哥哥问过我，不想要消失是因为对故乡不利吗？”

“……现在你能够用自己的话来说明了吗？”

“刚刚的那个，就是答案。”

“哈？”

“如果还不明白的话，我就再来一遍。”

“不不，饶了我吧。哥哥说的是，你能用自己的话来说明吗？而不是….唔！”

一彩无视了燐音的念叨，依然一手扶着燐音的后脑勺，一手抬起了燐音的下巴就吻了上去。这回似乎惹毛了燐音，一彩一下子就被推开了，但不知是因为燐音一天没吃饭而没有力气，还是一彩真的变强壮了，即使推开了一彩，一彩也只是被推开了一点距离而已。

“比起语言来说，行动更加重要。”

“……”

“一直以来，哥哥教给我的就是这个吧。只有实际行动才能给现实带来变化，光是语言的分量根本不足够。……我在那一天，没能阻止下哥哥离开。我一直在想，如果当年强行把哥哥挽留下来。就算用武力，就算强行，就算暂时把哥哥囚禁起来无法外出，或许也比浪费这么多年要好很多。”

“弟弟君，有能说的和不能说的词语吧……”

面对一步步重新靠近并来到跟前伏下身子，双手撑在了自己身体两侧的一彩。燐音依然在戒备着如果一彩再做出什么就一脚踢飞的准备。

“（我已经没有时间了…..）”

“什么？弟弟君声音这么轻怎么在舞台上唱歌啊，哥哥我已经上年纪了听不清了，能不能再说一遍？”

“我一直在后悔，自那天之后一直在后悔中度过。”也许不是错觉，一彩虽然容貌和以前并无多大变化，但无法掩饰双眼中透露出的异常疲惫以及不知为何有些消瘦的身躯。明明刚才根据力气以及行动来看，这几年确实变强大了不少，为何身体会瘦弱起来？燐音有些奇怪，正想要上手触碰确认的时候，一彩耷拉着脑袋靠在了燐音肩膀上，卷而柔软的毛发因为头部时不时扭动着蹭着撒娇着而摩挲着耳朵，紧紧抱住身躯的双手扣在燐音背上，双腿跪坐在地，一边在燐音岔开的双腿中间，一边在外侧，不给燐音任何逃走的机会。

“哥哥，不要再逃了，不要再扔下我不管了，不要再让我一个人了，不要再…..”无数个请求在耳旁呢喃着，多年累积下来的情绪在爆发。燐音感受着肩膀上逐渐湿热起来的触感，皱了皱眉叹了口气也回以了拥抱。难道人类随着年龄的增长泪腺就会相应变弱吗，燐音默默想着，一边轻轻拍起了一彩的背部，就像小时候弟弟睡不着的时候哄他睡觉那样，一边放空了大脑环视起了四周的景色。

背后是一望无垠的乡下常见的农田风景，四周是被茂密的竹林所包围的绿色。真的与家乡所差无几，真要说有哪里不同的话，最明显的也许就是气候吧。那个隐蔽而又终年被冰川覆盖的地方，寂寞而又孤独。

紧紧固定住自己的怀中的温度跟以前一样，弟弟君的体温从小时候开始就是偏高的那种类型，虽然在冬天的时候很是便利，燐音非常喜欢在冬天的时候一整天抱着一彩当作暖炉，虽然一彩依然只是一直以不懂的表情看着燐音，但对燐音来说，只要这样就足够了。无论是烦人的地位也好，故乡的未来也罢，全都不及能够与可爱的弟弟相处的时间。

头部突然受到的冲击感将燐音从遥远的回忆拉回了现实，刚刚还趴在肩头偷偷小哭着的一彩不知不觉间已经把燐音压倒，支撑起的身子在夜幕之下更是形成了一片阴影笼罩在燐音正上方。同是纯净蓝色的四目此时此刻互相对映，彼此的双眸中只映照着多年未仔细端详过的面容，风声细语呼过，寂静的仿佛进入了异世界。天地之间似乎也只剩下了重逢的兄弟二人。

燐音一开始还想避开视线，但眼前的人自始自终都以坚定的眼神看着自己，最终燐音也还是投降了。无论面对谁燐音都会有无数种方法能够制造出对自己有利的条件，但唯独眼前的他，燐音没有任何办法。

正对着的视线与距离逐渐缩短，一彩靠得越来越近，燐音下意识地就伸手挡在了一彩脸上。

“抱歉…..”

“哈哈…..，哥哥总是在说这两个字呢。”

眼前的那个人就像小时候那样，就像多年前那样，天真无邪地笑了出来。不知为何，燐音鼻头上突然涌起了一股酸涩感。

“哥哥真的变了呢，换作以前从来不会在我面前露出软弱的样子，但现在连眼泪都控制不住。”

“没哭，只是眼睛里进了沙子。”

“哥哥不喜欢吗….？我这么做。”

“…….也不是不喜欢。”

“那就是喜欢？”

“随便你。”

“那我就随便来了，接下来要做的事情，就算哥哥讨厌，也不会再让你逃走了。”

燐音突然笑了出来，就算眼前的人一定程度上发生了变化，或是说其实是变成熟了吧，但本质上并没有任何改变。

“又是笑又是哭的，哥哥变得很奇怪哦。”

“全都是因为你啊，笨蛋弟……！？。”

手指上传来了湿热与柔软的触感，先前伸出去挡住一彩的左手，此刻正被一彩舔舐着，闭着眼睛就像在品尝什么美食一样。虽然作为哥哥的尊严不允许这样，但本能还是让燐音的脸颊涌上了绯红色。柔软的舌在手指之间流转着，从手指根部游走到指尖，再回到指缝之间来来回回，又用舌尖时不时触碰着双指指缝最底端的凹陷处。燐音从来不知道自己的手指会如此敏感。在舔舐完之后，一彩又将食指和中指含入了口中，继续来回用舌撩拨着。燐音本就发热的脸颊更加滚烫起来，咬住的嘴唇因为一阵阵酥麻感而一不小心松开，使得隐忍而又轻声的喘息声偷偷漏了出来。一彩就像收到了什么信号一样，抬起头注视起了燐音，盯着猎物一样炯炯有神的双眸盯得燐音浑身不舒服。 燐音一直觉得一彩的双目很神奇，多数时候都是挣得大大的透露出天真与无邪，但有时候却会露出这种说不出的感觉。是野心还是欲望，现在的燐音也无法说清楚。

这样的目光越来越靠近，燐音根本无法逃脱，只能正面接下那份热情。与刚刚那次尝试着侵入的感觉不同，这次一彩丝毫不顾及，只是一味地寻求着燐音的弱点想要趁机钻入。但燐音依然不肯松懈，是自尊还是愧疚或是胆小，就算是燐音也无法彻底分析清楚自己的心境，只能暂时采取防御措施。要再次推开此时趴在身上的人也是能够办到的，但耳边总是回响起一彩一声声的“不要离开”，燐音终究还是心软了下来。然而只是稍微晃神松了口想说些什么，就立刻被乘虚而入。先前还死命盯着燐音的一彩的双目，就像是在传递着微笑一样眯了起来，随后紧紧闭上，开始专注在舌与舌的纠缠之上。就像是在宣泄多年积攒的感情一样，一彩一开始还只是压着燐音亲吻着，燐音也只能任由舌扫荡在口中，舔舐完每一个角落，就像是在确认着眼前的存在。随后仿佛不满足一样，一彩深处左手垫在了燐音脑袋下，硬是将燐音的头部托起更加让双唇紧密相贴。一彩的舌缠绕在燐音的舌上，诉说着再也不想分开的情感，时不时又勾起燐音的舌卷着，就像在保护一样。随后又不断向外勾着催促着，等燐音的舌一路跟着暴露在空气之中的时候，一彩便整个含上去吮吸着。连绵地亲吻使得燐音甚至难以缓口气，呼吸越发急促了起来。呼吸困难导致胸口也剧烈起伏着。黏腻的双舌依然在环绕着难舍难分，一彩被情欲促使着将右手滑向至燐音的胸口，像是恶作剧一样一下又一下隔着衣服的布料揪起了乳首。燐音先是浑身颤抖了一下，立刻扭动了身体想要摆脱，却又无法从被固定住的姿势之中逃开，只能忍受着任人摆布。

“一….唔，一彩…..这里还是郊外。”

“人类本来就会赤身裸体享受大自然哦，哥哥。”

“那是原始人吧！”

好不容易一彩松开了嘴唇正居高临下地凝视着燐音，而燐音在意的问题对一彩来说似乎完全不算什么。原本只是单边乳首被爱抚着，现在另一边又被一彩宽大的手掌覆盖上。刚覆上的手掌就像吸盘一样按压在燐音的另一侧胸膛上，很快就开始分配着力道揉捏了起来。与另一侧只是乳首被揪着不同，这一侧的乳首只是被不断摩擦着，很快两处乳首都被欺负得挺立了起来，使得薄薄的胸前的衣服都被一定程度地顶了起来，在月色之下显得异常色情。原先披着的外套也已经滑落。由于不断揉捏着胸膛，打底的衬衫也早被卷起半停在腰线上，露出了燐音依然结实的腹肌以及白皙的皮肤。一彩暂时停下了手上的动作又开始盯着燐音观察了起来，原本还因为被弟弟上着而感到羞耻的燐音一直闭着眼睛不愿意去看和去想像自己的模样，但感受到一彩突然停了下来，还是止不住睁开了双眼。

“哥哥真可爱呢，会脸红，也会发出下流的声音，皮肤的颜色依然跟以前一样，跟我的一样。”

“…..！”

“这里…..”一彩右手的食指和中指触碰着燐音的小腹，并慢慢向上滑去。

“还有这里….以及这里。”指腹的温度一点点传递在肌肤上，每滑动一厘米都会让燐音内心中升腾起触电感以及难以言语的奇怪心情。

“最后到这里…..真美呢。”手指一路朝上而去将衣服掀起至胸膛之上，将早已凸起的两处樱红整个暴露在眼前，燐音下意识地伸手想将衣服重新扯下去，却被一彩迅速反应过来用力地重新将双手按压在了草地上。身躯再次伏下，四目再次相对上。燐音此时才终于隐约察觉到，这双眸中毫不掩饰地透露出来的感情名为渴求。只是一直不愿意去承认罢了，明明从眼前的人出生开始就一直想把自己拥有的最好的东西全都给他，但全被他忽视了。事到如今还来渴求什么的，对燐音来说就像在梦中一样，不敢置信。好像又陷入在了过去的回忆之中，也许是近两年一直被关在故乡的座敷牢中留下的坏毛病吧，也许当时认为这一辈子只能醉生梦死在回忆之中度过了吧。

“是现实哦，哥哥。”

似乎是从眼神中察觉到了燐音的状况，一彩亲了亲燐音的额头趴在耳旁轻轻说着。在维持了一会儿姿势之后，一彩开始亲吻起了燐音的脖颈，顺着青色的血管慢慢移动着舔舐着，在几处由于过于用力吮吸，离开之后还留下了深红色结了淤血一样的印记。就像是在倾诉着，你所属于我，我掌控着你一样。至今为止都进展地很温柔，就像是温情的呼唤一样，一步步将燐音从过去的噩梦之中拖回了现实。感受着一彩的深情与温柔，燐音似乎也渐渐不再抵抗，主动将双手环上了一彩的脖子，就像是献身一样主动亲吻了上去。

“啊…..啊….！慢一点，唔！”

“…..不会停下来的，哥哥。”

进展得过于迅速，激烈的冲撞之中燐音对刚刚发生了什么似乎已经有些模糊。最初只是暂时敞开了心扉主动吻上了一彩，但一彩就好像打开了什么开关一样。一下子把燐音整个人翻了过去，等到燐音意识过来的时候发现四肢撑在了地上，而一彩整个人都已经紧密地贴上了燐音背部，一边将左手的中指与无名指伸入燐音口中翻搅着，一边啃咬着燐音的后脖颈。右手也继续在先前爱抚过的胸前继续来回揉捏着摩擦着。燐音边感受着贴在臀部的硬物变得越发肿胀，边忍受着脖颈以及胸前受到的刺激，只是忍耐着。

“哥哥都不继续叫出声了，是不舒服吗？”

“…不….，并不是….”

“那为什么不叫出来呢，这对哥哥来说也轻松点吧。”贴近说着话的同时，唇瓣也时不时摩擦着脖颈上的肌肤，燐音又因为有些痒而别过去了头部。

“….我没有这种资格吧。每次都自说自话把你扔下…..啊！”

“但哥哥的这里已经代替嘴巴舒服地叫起来了哦。”

一彩的右手直接滑向了燐音的分身，隔着裤子比划着形状。早就憋着忍耐着的肿胀物光是受到一点刺激都会使异常的冲击感直奔大脑。一彩的手指还使坏一样故意隔着一定时间就去触碰一下就快要从裤子中顶破而出的顶端。燐音实在是无法忍受，呻吟声一点也不听主人的心情就这么直接从口中漏出。

“原来如此。”一彩像是抓到了什么秘诀一样，直接拉下了燐音裤子上的拉链。拉链刚滑下，燐音那肿胀的庞然大物就迫不及待冲了出来，而裤头的纽扣依然紧扣着，只有分身被挤出了狭窄的出口之中。原本只是脸颊上沾满了因为羞耻带来的绯红色，现在这绯红色已经迅速蔓延到了耳根以及白皙的脖颈上，衬托得刚刚落下的啃咬的痕迹更加艳丽与情色。也许是因为出口过于狭窄，燐音的呻吟中渐渐夹杂进颇为痛苦的颜色。虽然燐音的这一切窘困似乎只是让一彩更加兴奋了起来。

一彩又下意识地眯起了双目并舔了舔嘴唇，情欲催促着欲望，腰部不受控制地扭动了起来。顶在燐音臀部的硬物开始止不住地摩擦，尽管还隔着裤子，但带来的刺激感已经使得分身更加肿大了起来。一彩的右手一边轻柔抚摸着燐音的分身，一边不断挺动着腰部。燐音脑海中似乎都有些变得空白了起来，颈部一边被继续啃咬着，渐渐啃咬蔓延到了肩部与背部，外套早已被脱掉扔到了一旁，衬衫也被脱得只变成了挂在腰部上的布而已。 分身被轻柔抚摸着，涨得越来越大的同时，又难以从狭窄的窗口中挣脱开，燐音只能继续痛苦地喘息着。而一彩只是投入在亲吻与把玩分身上，撩得燐音更加难耐，为了减轻痛苦，燐音的腰部也情不自禁地摆动了起来。这似乎刺激到了一彩，抚摸在分身上的右手突然加上了力气，五根手指全部覆在了分身上，隔着布料左右来往地打转摩擦了起来。顶端开始分泌出的液体逐渐沾湿了内裤的布料，燐音的喘息声更加急促了起来。而一彩依然没有解开扣子给予燐音释放，改为只是用手指来回地抚摸分身顶端，时不时用食指的指腹去点触着，给燐音带去了一阵又一阵能使浑身都颤抖起来的刺激感。呼吸声变得急剧起来，伴随着一些痛楚和被拘束着的快感，燐音在一彩的手指逗玩之下无法控制地射了出来。刚涌出体外的粘稠液体整个染湿了露出的内裤布料，并不断向下滑落，最终落入了那两颗球的缝隙之中积攒了起来，并继续向下滑去沾湿着底端的布料。燐音在释放之余感受着快感，但也觉得这种黏腻和潮湿的感觉很像很小的时候有一次不小心尿床了的感觉。

释放完了一波之后，分身暂时也不会因为肿胀而被挤着感到难受了。但一彩依然没有停下在燐音的臀部不断用分身摩擦着。似乎布料的摩擦感也终于过于阻碍，一彩这下迅速地动手褪下了燐音和自己的裤子。洁白的肌肤映照着皎洁的月光暴露在夜色之中，肉体与肉体互相依偎。一彩并没有继续下一步深入，只是让坚硬地挺立着的分身继续在臀部的肌肤上来回摩擦。

寂静的氛围之中很快也夹杂进了一彩慢慢开始变得沉重起来的喘息声。将手按在燐音的背部向下推去，然后向前环绕在腰部，一彩一下子就将燐音的腰部向上扶起，使得臀部更加向着自己撅起，燐音觉得对着弟弟高高抬起臀部非常羞耻，但之后一彩又将燐音的双腿分开一定的距离，使得燐音更加觉得羞愧了起来。后庭突然暴露在凉风之中，也让燐音突然颤抖了一下。但事到如今也早已无法回头，燐音只能认命地乖乖趴在地上，将脸埋进交叉着的双臂之中。郊区空旷的野外，竹林之中流窜着的凉风并没能让发烫的脸颊平息下来，一想到在野外和弟弟做着这种背德之事反而更加让燐音难以抬起头。但在羞愧之余心中竟然也混杂着一股兴奋与激动，燐音甚至都渐渐无法认识自己，到底是怎样走到现在这个地步的呢，而大脑并不来得及继续思考，身后的人正在进行的事情夺走了燐音的思考余地。

一彩的面颊上也染上了绯红色，皱着眉失去了一点点余欲。有些急促起来的呼吸促使着一彩用双手分开了燐音的臀瓣，将挺立的炙热分身滑入了臀缝之中，没几秒之后开始快速上下挺动起来。早已微微从顶端渗出的精液随着摩擦包裹在了分身上，也一点点地粘在了燐音的臀缝之中。燐音的腰部被一彩同样炙热的手掌握住，感受着坚挺之物不断摩擦在臀瓣之间，燐音一边趴着一边说服了自己，扭头向后去追寻着一彩的身姿。当初那个小小的可爱的弟弟，此时已经是个正经的大人了，或者是说在燐音眼中已经变成了男人。虽然整体依然和以前一样没变，总是面无表情的，但此刻双眉紧皱有些难耐的表情，一想到是因为自己，不知不觉中燐音的分身就又变得有精神了起来，就连燐音自己都感到惊讶，光是看着弟弟的脸都能兴奋起来，自己还真是个了不得的变态。就在想着不知所云的事情的时候，也许是因为长时间的摩擦总是会触碰到，燐音渐渐觉得穴口似乎有些怪怪的酥麻感，心情也被顺带着莫名变得同样渴求了起来，内心深处渐渐传来了一声声的“想要”的声音。

一彩终于呻吟了一声射了出来。燐音感受到粘稠的液体溅了一些洒落在了背上，还有一些堵在了臀瓣缝隙中沿着后庭洞口向下落去，从未有过的微妙体验。而就在刚射完之后，一彩很快就将手从腰窝滑向后庭处，刚被精液浸润过的后庭虽然由于燐音有些紧张而收缩着，但在一彩来回的缓和之后，两根手指很快就顺利侵入，顺着柔软的肉壁一路向前探索着。修长而又有力的两根手指慢慢地整体全部深入进了肉壁，被紧致地包裹着。燐音依然保持趴着的姿势任由一彩的手指在体内摸索。刚开始还有些难受的异样感，但很快就被安心与舒适感代替。一彩的开拓温柔地进行着，当手指变成三根开始探入的时候，异样感又开始出现，燐音在忍受着，但当手指突然经过某处的时候，还是不受控制地就叫了一声出来，甚至都来不及捂住嘴巴。当燐音回头想要确认的时候，发现一彩的脸上浮现起了一种兴奋的神情。双眼放光的看着燐音，并且手上立刻就开始继续行动起来。

“嗯，是这边吗？不对，是这里？”

“唔……弟弟君，哥哥上年纪了，能快点解决掉吗？”

“不，在我眼里哥哥一直很年轻哦，跟几年前一样没有任何变化。”一彩继续在燐音体内探索着刚刚的地点，“是这里吧。”

“啊！！……” 看着燐音突然脸红着止不住呻吟出声，一彩心中奇妙的感情更是翻腾了起来。不等燐音喘口气，一彩便继续用着指腹来回摩擦起了刚刚经过的凸起的部分。这里似乎牵动着燐音浑身的神经，只是稍微触碰到一些，燐音就会情不自禁地呻吟着扭动起腰肢，就像是在邀请催促着一彩一样。虽然实在是眼福，但享受着急促的喘息声和销魂的呻吟久了的话也会让一彩变得难耐起来。在尽情欺负过哥哥之后，一彩做着最后的缓和工作，不想因为不周到而让哥哥受伤，遍体鳞伤的哥哥已经不能再受到伤害了。注意着手指深入和退出的程度，估摸着到了时候，一彩退出了手指稍微扶起了自己又早已挺立起来的分身对准了那微微重复着张开与闭合的粉嫩穴口。

还没等燐音从刚才的刺激中调整过来，一彩就对准了燐音的穴口捅入进去，捅得燐音皱着眉闷闷地哼出了声。但早已缓和好的穴口并没有多大阻碍，很快就将分身的一大半纳入了滚烫的肉壁之中。被紧紧夹住的快感使得一彩浑身就像突然流过了电流一样，大脑，心灵以及密切结合着的部分都被一股至高的快感侵袭着，过于的舒适甚至就快让人失去理智。

燐音感受着后庭之中侵入的巨物渐渐肿的越来越大，肉壁都有种受到挤压的感觉。虽然有些难受，但燐音还是在心中告诉着自己尽量放松，但随着一彩开始挺动起腰部，这部分思考的余裕也全被剥夺。一彩慢慢地向前挺动着，直到整根分身都被燐音接纳进了身体，一彩松了口气之后开始加快速度。先是慢慢重新退出，等到分身退出三分之二长度的时候，又稍快一些向里推进，每当重新插入肉壁之中的时候，燐音都会被推得向前颤动。来回几次之后，一彩插进分身变得更加迅速起来，前几下还只是律动着一点点推进，而现在在稍缓抽出分身并重新进入之时只会加大力气猛地插进去，燐音不仅被捅得连连向前，呻吟声也越发连绵了起来。明明燐音的嗓音还算是偏向粗旷的一方，却被连续用力的抽插搅得叫声越发甜腻了起来。而一彩在反复的快速抽插之后也忍不住低沉而又隐忍地呻吟了起来，为了不让燐音本能地逃走，一彩把持住燐音腰窝部分的双手也注入了更多力气，一旦燐音想往前逃走或是被捅得向前移动的时候，一彩都会更加用力地把燐音拽回来，让肉壁和分身纠缠的更为紧密。多次循环往复之后，一彩甚至开始主动让双手配合起抽插的节奏。当分身退出燐音肉壁之时就将燐音向前推去，等到再次使劲插入肉壁的时候就狠狠地把燐音往自己的方向使劲拽下。一次又一次屡试不爽，燐音在连连的抽插之下甚至有些无法喘上气，略微的窒息感使得面部涨得通红，呻吟声也像发情的猫咪一样不知廉耻地越来越洪亮与绵延，来不及换口气也让燐音张开了嘴巴想要代替鼻子呼吸，却又因为停不下呻吟而无法让嘴巴闭合起来，口中因为情欲与刺激分泌出的唾液一丝丝地垂下。

一彩似乎根本没有消耗多少力气，而燐音已经有些无法支撑起腰肢而变得软趴趴了起来，虽然分身依然挺立着，并且因为一彩不断地撞击已经又释放了两次。随着激烈的抽插动作，燐音的分身也顺着不断上下摆动着，时不时撞击到自己结实的腹部上发出了“啪”，“啪”的声音。就算是这样也能带来一定的刺激，后庭被侵入的快感结合分身碰撞在肌肤上的快感，让燐音又一次忍不住地射精。

“哈……啊啊….呼，弟弟…君，已经够了吧，要…啊…..做到什么时候….”

燐音似乎已经有些受不了了有些带着哭腔求饶了起来。

“等到这些年分量的爱都传达给哥哥为止，我是不会停下来的。”

“唔……”

在快感的侵占之下，燐音都有些自暴自弃了起来，羞愧之心也渐渐被冲销干净，脑海中也早已一片空白，剩下的只有渴求与情欲。燐音也配合着一彩的律动，在一彩将自己往后拉回去的时候甚至加上力度，使得一彩的分身插入的更加深层。每每更加探入深处之时，燐音就会有种心中的空虚被渐渐填满了的感觉，这是从小以来一直没有得到过的受关注感以及…..爱吗。

“弟弟君…..现在…啊….嗯，有稍微爱我一些了吗？”

“以前的我还不是很明白，但现在的我能够肯定地说。”

一彩伏下了身躯重新贴在了燐音背上，将脸埋在了燐音背后。

“愛している、愛している、兄さんの事を愛しているよ。”

“分别之后我终于明白了爱是什么，虽然过去已经无法挽回，……明天，后天以及大后天，无限的未来，我都会一直爱着哥哥。”

“哈哈哈……是吗……你是笨蛋吧。”

“是哦，跟哥哥相比我一直都是笨蛋，大家都是这么说的，直到现在我也这么认为。”

“哥哥又哭了吗？”

“没有哭。”

“如果可以的话，今后也想一直在一起啊……”

一彩笑了笑，握住燐音腰窝的双手向腹部滑去，互相交叉缠绕，紧紧抱住了燐音，埋在背部的头也抬了起来，向前寻求着亲吻。燐音也不再逃避去迎上了一彩，二人的唇舌开始纠缠的同时，一彩用力抱紧了燐音开始了最后冲刺。肌肤之间的碰撞声在寂静的夜晚更加响亮，一声声撩拨着心弦，一彩的分身不断摩擦着挤压着燐音后庭的肉壁，温度更加升腾滚烫起来，随着抽插而响起的水声也和亲吻发出的水声互相映衬，空气中散发着黏腻的气味。双唇与舌被堵住，一彩在撞击的同时又去摸索着先前做拓宽准备时候摸索到的肉壁内的凸起部分，一阵阵的撞击带来的快感刺激得燐音只能从喉咙发出一阵阵呜咽声，在浑身忍不住的颤抖之下，燐音又达到了高潮并干性射精了，酥麻的电流感又涌上心头。虽然再三射精之后暂时还未勃起，但燐音分身的顶端开始持续分泌出了粘液一滴滴地流淌下来。双舌纠缠的同时来不及吞下，使得嘴角也流淌下了晶莹的液体。眼前的人看起来实在是过于色情，垂下的呈现八字形的眉毛以及情不自禁眯起的湿润的湛蓝色双瞳衬托得绯红色的脸庞更加充满情欲，似乎光是看着面部表情就能品读出欲求，使得一彩内心的冲动更加上了一层。一彩似乎也已经到了极限，更加抱紧着燐音，在一阵阵猛烈地抽插之下，伴着高潮而发的呻吟声，一彩也释放了出来。燐音有种说不出来的异样感，只觉得一股股潮流涌向了腹部，但很快又微妙的变得安心起来。

筋疲力尽的二人互相拥抱着，感受着竹林之中穿梭的微风以及时不时传来的虫子的奏鸣曲。就像在家乡小时候两个人一起去抓虫的时候几乎同样的氛围。

————————————————————————————————————

那天晚上收拾完之后，燐音便住进了一彩在这里的家中。虽然觉得疑惑，但也并没有去问一彩为什么居住在这。似乎也不再进行偶像工作的样子，连那些个看上去吵闹或者是温柔的队友也没有任何人来拜访过。日子一天天过去，燐音也由于各种心理上的原因没有出门，和一彩待在家里，每一天除了正常的饮食起居，会聊一些这几年之间发生的事情，回忆一些小时候的事情以及家乡的事情，除此之外就是每天在对视着的时候会突然涌现起情欲而一次又一次做爱着。

“哥哥，不去外面的世界看看曾经的朋友们吗？”

有一天下午二人聊着天的时候，一彩询问了起来。

“已经没必要了吧，知道他们过得很好我也就足够了，事到如今再出现在他们面前也只是碍事罢了。”  
“是吗。可是我想他们一定想再见你一次吧，在还能够见面的时候，得去见面，等到后悔莫及的时候就……不，没什么。” 总是明朗的笑容染上了一丝阴郁，即使重逢之后每天都在聊着彼此之间都不知道的各自遇见的事情，燐音也依然无法分析出一彩时不时露出的这种阴郁到底是为什么。虽然早在第二天就发现了一彩会时不时就陷入晃神的状态，就算去搭话也没有回应，就像是灵魂到了另一个空间一样，只留下了一层空壳的躯体在这里。

“我已经不想再丢下你了，所以原谅我吧一彩，今后就和哥哥两个人一起生活下去，好吗？”

“这我办不到。”一彩灿烂地笑起来，“虽然过去曾经两次被哥哥丢下，但现在已经不一样了。”

一彩站了起来走到了燐音身边，“告诉我这点的正是哥哥吧，不要被束缚，去追寻自由，去用自己的脑袋思考。”微微弯下身躯，一彩掀开燐音的刘海轻轻落下亲吻。

“所以，哥哥要再次回到我身边，再次来与我重逢。”依然微笑着的面容以及纯净的毫无一丝阴霾的双眼。

“好啦，我知道了。”燐音也站了起来摸了摸一彩的头发，互相注视了一会儿之后，燐音紧紧拥抱住了一彩，不知为何，第六感在提醒着叫嚣着，『去用力拥抱他吧』。

“那么哥哥今晚就启程，为了能更快回来与你重逢。”干脆利落地转身回房间简便地收拾起了行李，没多久燐音就出门了，离开之前最后看了一眼一彩。那个弟弟君的身影，还是跟第一次被丢在家乡的时候一样，面无表情之中带着些许困扰，也和第二次又被丢在了城市的时候一样，面部表情之中无法掩埋不安。

今夜就乘上了通往未知之处的列车，燐音自己也不知道要去哪里，只是随便买了一张票，被列车漫无目的地运向了远方。乡村出发的列车与城市的不同，这个时间点车上也没有任何人。为了打发时间，燐音打开了背包寻找着什么，无意中发现了隔层之中不知道什么时候塞进去的文件夹以及贴附在封纸上的留言条。

“去我们ALKALOID曾经开过巡回演唱会的每一个城市看看吧，哥哥一定会有所收获。必要的花销我也全打入了这张银行卡之中。”

“等到一切都结束之后，回来跟我说说哥哥的所见所闻吧。”

“拜托了。”

燐音感到困惑，在心中疑问着这小子到底想干什么的同时，翻开了一彩准备的文件夹。里面全是这几年ALKALOID巡回演唱会上过杂志的切页，每一页访谈上都标注了地点。看了看现在列车的行驶线路图，正好在终点站可以换车前往旅行的第一个目的地。

燐音开始阅读了起来，不禁感叹着ALKALOID的业绩真的非常好，原来自那之后，在短短一年之内就爆红并稳定地成为了ES大楼的看板队伍之一。工作更是接到手软，大街上到处都是他们的广告。看到这些燐音不禁笑了起来，还是那个优秀的弟弟，真是自愧不如啊。不过这样就好，只要弟弟过着丰富多彩的人生，那就已经足够了。虽然依然不明白为何会隐居在那样的小乡村里，也许这一切答案在最后回到他身边之后会揭晓吧。

————————————————————————————————————

一个个城市巡礼过去，燐音也没想到竟然会花上大半年的时间，虽然期间也时不时就和一彩通电话联络，但在后期更多的是无法联系上的时候。所以燐音只能加速起了巡回的速度，一处处快速地完成了一彩在文件夹中列出的要求之后，来到了巡回演唱会的最后一站，自从被流放出故乡之后，第三次回到的那个命运之地。在这里，失去了声音，在这里，与所爱之物永别，丢失了影子，丢失了梦想。但同时，崭新的生命又在怒放。一切都在更迭交替，只有自己永远地被留在了那个舞台之上。

下了车之后，刺眼的阳光照得有些眩晕，稍微闭上一会儿眼睛调整状态，再次睁开眼的时候，映入眼帘的是无垠的湛蓝天空，以及横穿天际的飞机尾迹。又一阵炫目的光线穿过，是燕子，在天空中快速进击飞翔着，划破着苍穹，勇往直前着。不知为何，向前冲去的燕子又拐过弯来绕着自己飞了一阵子之后，笔直地迅速离开了。

燐音翻开文件夹最后一页，没有任何一彩的要求。实在是摸不着头脑，燐音只能暂时站在路旁，背靠着商店墙壁思考了起来。回想着分别之时一彩建议的去看看原队友，燐音犹豫了很久，但再三思考之下，还是听从了一彩的意见，结合搜集到的情报去拜访了起来。燐音的脑子依然与年轻的时候一样运转的很快，所有会面也意外进行的很顺利，甚至还见到了除了队友以外的认识的人。在寒暄与回忆聊完之后，终于有一种如释重负的感觉。正要踏上归途之前，燐音突然想到了些什么，忐忑地询问起了最后一个拜访的认识的人。

“原来天城燐音氏还不知道啊，嗯……怎么办才好呢，有关这方面的人情关系上鄙人也很不擅长，不知道该如何才能准确传达给你。”

“说吧说吧，都事到如今了。”

“是叫天城一彩吧，也就前两年的事情，因为频繁在舞台上失去意识摔倒，所以早已不再做偶像了。医生也无法检查出是什么病情，为了保护他的人身安全，上层决定按照他的意思把他安置在了郊区，听说是因为那里和家乡很像，好像确实他也一直在说在等谁的样子…….天城燐音氏？怎么了？话还没说完呢…..哎，急急忙忙冲出去了。”

“是呢，好像确实是说生命体征毫无问题，但不知为何身体一天天在变弱着，虽然鄙人应邀去彻底搜寻过原因，也许是和故乡有关吧。不过并不清楚他们的风俗，也许只是传说罢了。”

“茨？休息时间结束了哦，是时候上舞台了。”

“遵命，阁下！敬礼！”

————————————————————————————————————

听说这个平静的村里有一天突然来了一个明显与村里所有人都格格不入的年轻人，因为变装打扮着所以根本无法看出到底是谁，也许是城里的什么重要人物吧，比如现在如日中天的偶像之类。

村庄里常年生活着的老人之间最近一直在传闻着，刚开始村里还会时不时有同样光鲜亮丽并变装了的年轻人到访那个一头红发的年轻男子的居所。但渐渐的，便不再有人到访，也许是被男子闭门拒绝了吧。那位年轻男子也很少出门，当村庄又逐渐回归平静的时候。有一天傍晚，都在回家归途上的老人们看到了那个年轻男子一反常态急匆匆冲出门在道路上狂奔的情景，就像燕子一样很快从眼前飞走了。周围的邻居也从来没见过他脸上会出现除了平静以外的慌张表情，也直到这时候，老人们才第一次真正看清他的面容。啊，真是俊秀的小伙子。

第二天老人们早早醒来之后发现，那个小伙子带回了一个有着同样俊秀面容的另一个小伙子。看上去饱经风霜，却依然年轻帅气。似乎就像是兄弟一样，而和那个年纪稍大一点的男子站在一起的时候的小伙子，终日面无表情的脸上也终于露出了些许笑容。

有一天，老人们发现小伙子又回到了一个人的生活，并且又变回了以前那样闭门不出的状态。

…..

…..

…..

直到很久之后，半个月，一个月还是两个月之后呢？老人们对时间的概念已经模糊，只是依稀记得，在艳阳高照的某一天，很久没有见到的那些光鲜亮丽的变装的年轻人们有好几个集体陆陆续续前后几天到访这个只有留守老人的村庄。 老人们直到那时候才知道，那个小伙子已经去世了，这些年轻人都是来扫墓的。

又过了不知道多久，每当聚集起来聊天的时候，老人们会时不时提到那个长得很像的男子。便再也没有了后续。

大概经过了半年，有一天那名同样拥有着鲜红发色的男子突然又重新出现在了偏僻的小村庄之中。连行李都没来得及放下就向老人们询问了起来，得知了地点的男子迅速冲向了村庄远处的小山坡。

————————————————————————————————————

就像小时候一直孤寂地活在家乡一样，人生最后的墓碑也是这么孤零零的。

燐音慢慢走向了眼前就像是异世界里突然冒出来的异物一样的墓碑，怎样都不想相信下面沉睡着自己最为心爱的弟弟。

“明明都说好了一定会回到你身边去，一定会再次重逢。” 走到墓碑之前，燐音才终于崩溃地跪坐了下来，只是觉得胸口异常疼痛。明明已经变得泪腺脆弱，此刻眼泪怎样也无法涌出。

默默地呆呆面对着墓碑很久，燐音从背包中取出了已经变得有些老旧的文件夹，又发呆了一会儿之后，一点点地倾诉起了这半年的所见所闻。等到察觉到的时候，已经到了半夜，想要说的，想要聊的，想要互相畅谈的数之不尽，本来还准备好了能让人听得笑出来的方法，但能够回以这个反应的人已不在。一直强装兴奋地诉说着旅途见闻的燐音终于还是沉默了起来，捧着的做上了很多记号，重新夹上了很多纸张的文件夹也掉落在地。

还是像重逢的第一天那时一样的夜晚，凉风穿梭呼啸在竹林之间，月光也恬静地洒下，依然只有两人独处，却已天人永隔。燐音向前抱住了墓碑，一动未动，长长的刘海遮盖住了脸庞，尽管月色明亮，也依然无法看清表情。

……

……

……

郊区的小村子又回复到了日常，那一天翌日早上回到了小伙子住宅处的男子没多久之后锁上了门又背着行李离开了。临走之前拜托了周围的邻居如果有空的话帮忙照看打扫一下小山坡上的墓碑。

————————————————————————————————————

“哥哥，抱歉我没有跟你说实话。”

“就像你曾经对我说的那样，我也想对你这么做。去成为一个自由的人，不要被束缚住，为自己的幸福活下去吧，和那些应该现在也会重视你的朋友一起活下去。”

“重新去了各个城市的感觉如何呢？据我所知每个地方应该也会相应地举行其他人和队伍的演唱会哦，有没有，重新燃起做偶像的心愿呢？”

“…….如果可以的话，我想再次听到哥哥唱的歌曲。”

“成为了偶像之后，我才终于第一次，稍微接近了一些哥哥。”

“现实真是难以合心意呢。”  
“选择这里，在这里和哥哥重新相遇，真得就像命运一样…..从未想过还能重逢。”

……

……

……

“……明天，后天以及大后天，无限的未来，无论在哪里，无论何时，我都会一直爱着哥哥。”

……

……

……

————————————————————————————————————

最近SNS上又流传起了奇怪的消息，似乎是那个天城燐音复出了，先是曾经的粉丝们目击了他自发的路上巡演，到达每一个城市的街头都在这么做。有粉丝研究了之后发现燐音的演出地点和当年ALKALOID的巡回演唱会的路线相同。于是在每一个下一个地点，当年的粉丝们都聚集了起来，带着自制的应援扇，当年留到现在的周边之类前去应援。大家也都上了年纪，大部分也都为人父母，也许都想着是最后了吧。

有粉丝一下子就听出，燐音翻唱的好几首都是ALKALOID的歌曲，其中频度最高的是作为弟弟的天城一彩的solo曲。一彩已经隐退多年，由作为哥哥的燐音来唱的时候，很多粉丝甚至当场情绪失控大声哭泣了起来。

这一幕幕照片都被拍下在网络上流传着，就在最后一站路演结束之后，当ES大楼方面想要派人进行接触的时候。燐音又突然消失了。这次以后便再也没有任何人目击到过那个一头火红头发，像是燃烧着生命一样绽放在夏季夜空的花火。 只剩下SNS上依然不断流传着的消息。

——我有个礼物想要给你，那是在孤独的夜晚也会闪闪发光的，就像你曾经给予我的那一个个礼物

——虽然不断失去，虽然百般费解，虽然受尽排挤，虽然无法实现，也依然拼命挣扎

——尽管我们的手中空无一物，但我相信，彼此的小小的双手依然能够紧紧相牵吧

——当你一人时请别迷茫，因为我无论何时都不会放手

——虽然难以忘怀，虽然无法承受，虽然束手无策，虽然总被留下

——有你在身旁的日子，想要守护之人，使我更加坚强

——为了能让自己的色彩值得夸耀，去自由地增添颜色吧，用这双手为这模糊不清的世界点缀上五彩斑斓吧

——尽管现在手中空无一物，但这小小的双手，一定也能在明天为某人带去笑容

……

…….

…….

——我有礼物，想要呈现给你

————————————————————————————————————

“弟弟君，我遵守了约定又回来了哦，回到你身边来了。” 燐音再次回到了那个平静的小村庄，那个小山坡上。这将近一年的时间以来，为了能够尽可能重叠上和一彩相同的人生轨迹，为了弥补这几年来没能一起度过的最后的时间，燐音在外流浪旅游了很久，听从一彩的意见也是正确的，一路的演出以及能够重新歌唱和跳舞，让燐音重新变回了当年那个看似自信满满的活泼青年。虽然还是选择了一个人solo去做这些事，因为已经过于疲惫了，所以最后还是回到了与故乡相似的这里。 最后在外的时间里实际上也回到过故乡，虽然在大闹了之后已经年迈的士兵长还是出来见面了，在询问了相关的问题之后。燐音便真正地再也不会回头。即使这里埋藏着小时候与一彩度过的全部时间与回忆，但这些都已经被深深埋葬在了心中。现在燐音只想回到那个小山坡上，去和一彩共同度过接下来的人生。

如果早知道是这样，当年就不会让士兵长撒谎将一彩赶出去。

如果能够时不时让他回来，让他踏上故乡的土地，也就不会变成今天这样的结果。

如果一切都能重新来过。

如果…….

全都是自己的错啊，一彩并没有任何错误。

闭上眼，捂上耳朵，无数的“如果”冲向大脑。即使想迈出步伐也再也做不到，明明最后分开的那一天，一彩说的那些话一定就是想让自己能够再次重新振作。……但现在已经都做不到了。

“你的声音，你的笑容，无数的你的一切都无法消失。”

“即使得不到旁人的认同，即使不曾拥有像样的地位，但我们小小的双手也一定，能为明天的某人带去笑容……”

“当你一人时请别迷茫，我无论何时都不会放手。”

“一彩，我有礼物想要给你。”

————————————————————————————————————

多年之后，偏僻的村庄里依然流传着一个传闻，由于那个男子周围邻居的老人也已经到了天命，所以大家都渐渐忘记了那个小山坡上的墓碑。

有一天，多年未曾回到村里的年轻人在那个小山坡上发现了一个墓碑，旁边蜷缩着一副白骨。

吓得年轻人连忙冲向村中，知道当年事情的老人在听从了之后给出了建议，近几年回到村子的为数不多的年轻人准备了同样的墓碑放在了原先的那个墓碑旁边，并将白骨安置在其下。

据最先目击的年轻人说，那个白骨旁边，那个墓碑旁边被很多紫色的矮牵牛花包围着。

特别是在夜晚的时候，当竹林中穿梭过凉风的时候，随风一群群摇曳起来的牵牛花异常美丽。

……..

——————————————————————————————————

【*注释】

有关花语

银莲花 好像是两个人生日折中的那一天的诞生花，花语：1、失去希望。2、渐渐淡薄的爱。3、期待被抛弃  
福寿草 1/4生日花，花语：1、招来幸福 2、永久的幸福 3、悲伤的回忆  
梅花空木 5/18生日花， 花语：1、回想 2、品格 。  
白色的梅花空木有着微微的芳香，花语的『回想』指，花香来源于记忆

矮牵牛 5/18生日花，花语：1、与你在一起心灵能变得柔软 2、心灵栖息之处


End file.
